Una apuesta es una apuesta
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "¿No crees que sería justo recibir mi recompensa? Las reglas son las reglas, después de todo" "¿Recompensa?" Ojos verde prado miraron fríamente al hijo de Hermes. "¡Travis Stoll, soy la madre de tu hijo, creo que eso es una recompensa suficiente!"


**Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

Ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Travis entró al pre-kirden y ya le habían prohibido pintar con los dedos. El niño no lo entendía; su madre le había dicho que en la escuela iba a 'experimentar' pero, aparentemente, 'experimentar' no significa embarrar el cabello de otros niños con pintura. Pero, hey, fue divertido. Bueno, al menos para Travis.

En primer año, a Travis le diagnosticaron TDAH y dislexia. Le dijeron a su madre que le iba a ser difícil llevarle el ritmo a los demás niños, que no iba a alcanzar los estándares de las escuelas regulares. La madre de Travis le dijo que no hiciera caso a nada de lo que decían. En la noche, ella le ayudaba a hacer los deberes y lo recompensaba cuan hacía algo bien. Una vez, Travis oyó a su madre en el teléfono diciéndole a la profesora que "Váyase al infierno. Si no cree en él no es mi problema"

En tercer año, se metió en una pelea con un tipo llamado Bryan. La profesora le exigió que le contará por qué lo había hecho y,Travis siendo el gran actor que es, lloró diciendo que Bryan lo había molestado-En parte era verdad. No lo había molestado a _él_ , pero sí a Connor. Eso fue una razón suficiente.

En séptimo grado(Travis ya no asiste a la escuela, pero técnicamente le tocaba en ese curso), llegó al Campamento Mestizo junto con su hermano. Fue grandioso al principio: se alojaron en la cabaña de Hermes(la más cool en la opinión de los hermanos Stoll), clases de arquería, el muro de escalada, quema de ofrendas, hasta que se topó con lo peor.

Deberes.

Travis encontraba ridículo que recién llevando semanas de vivir en el campamento ya le hayan asignado una tarea pero, ¿quién era él para contradecir las órdenes de Quirón?. Normalmente, rompería las reglas pero el centauro le agrada así que, por esta vez, decidió hacerle caso ―Además, ya había causado bastante problemas desde su llegada así que estaba en lo que se podía llamar un 'ultimátum'

"Tú debes ser mi compañero..." Una voz femenina dijo, entrando a la cocina. Travis dejó de apilar platos y se giró hacia la dueña de la voz. Estatura promedio, piel blanca, ojos de color verde, tan verdes como el pasto, cabello castaño parecido al color de las hojas que caen en otoño y un conjunto de graciosas pecas en su nariz. Vestía la camisa naranja del campamento, unos jeans y pendientes de flores colgando en sus orejas.

"Llegas tarde" Fue todo lo que Travis pudo decir. La chica lo miró indignada.

"¡No es cierto!" se defendió. Luego, ladeó la cabeza señalando la pila de platos. "No es cómo si ya hubieras avanzado algo..."

"Como sea" Travis dijo, encogiéndose de hombres. "Ponte un delantal y manos a la obra. Lo creas o no tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

"¿Cómo llenar las bolsas de dormir de los recién llegados con crema de afeitar?"

"Me conoces bien, _florecilla"_ Travis dijo, sonriendo coqueta mente. La chica rodó los ojos, se puso su delantal y se acercó al fregadero. Por unos minutos, ningunos de los dos dijo nada más. Todo era sacar los restos de comida, enjabonar, lavar y secar.

Travis suspiró exasperado.

"¿Podrías acelerar el paso, florecilla?" Katie dejó de lavar "Enserio, yo podría lavar el resto de platos mucho más rápido"

Katie rechinó los dientes, pero no contestó al desafío. Trató en concentrarse para terminar la tarea y así poder regresar a su cabaña, pero no ayudaba que Travis seguía presionándola una y otra vez, diciéndole que 'a ese paso se iban a volver viejos', silbando de una forma irritante mientras secaba los platos ya lavados.

"¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías lavar la cuarta parte!" Finalmente, la hija de Deméter explotó. El hijo de Hermes tiró la toalla sobre su hombro, sonriendo confiado.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es? Oh, florecilla.."

"Katie. Mi nombre es Katie Gardner"

"Pues, _Katie,_ acepto la apuesta"El hijo de Hermes dijo, extendiendo su mano. La chica lo miró raro "¿Qué? Quiero ser respetuoso con mi contrincante" explicó inocentemente. Katie rodó los ojos, pero le dio la mano igualmente.

"Soy Travis, por cierto. Travis Stoll"

Y así fue cómo empezó todo.

* * *

"Recuerden todos: arranquen el fruto sin causar ningún daño grave en la planta" Katie dijo, entregando una cesta a cada semidiós que estaba en la fila. "No se preocupen si alguna de las fresas están en mal estado. En la etapa de selección nos ocuparemos de eso"

El grupo de semidioses asintió. Normalmente, los hijos e hijas de Deméter son los que se encargan de la recolección de las fresas-y las uvas del Señor D, por supuesto- pero, este año, la producción había aumentado drástica mente haciendo que, Katie y sus demás hermanos, pidieran voluntarios para ayudar en la cosecha.

"Si llenan su cesta pueden..." Katie paró sorprendida al ver quién estaba en la fila. Alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules y una sonrisa traviesa. Era Travis. Travis Stoll.

"Veo que estás sorprendida de verme"

"No es una grata sorpresa, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando" Katie dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente. Le entregó la cesta-con más fuerza que ha los demás- y se movió dos semidioses más adelante. Después de terminar con la repartición de los canastos, dividieron a los semidioses en varios grupos para que la recolección sea más rápida.

"Hey" Travis susurró, acercando su boca al oído de Katie. La chica saltó hacia atrás claramente asustada. En el proceso, algunas fresas que tenía en su mano cayeron al suelo. El hijo de Hermes se rió a carcajadas pero al notar la mirada de la hija de Deméter, recogió la fruta que había caído al suelo.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Katie dijo, arrebatándole las fresas, las frotó contra su camisa y luego las depositó en la canasta. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo misma me aseguré que no te tocara en mi mismo grupo"

"Es gratificante saber que te agrado tanto" Travis dijo con sarcasmo. Arrancó algunas fresas y las metió en su canasta. "El grupo que me tocó estaba lleno de hijos de Deméter" explicó, arrugando las nariz. Katie lo miró, alzando una ceja.

"Hey, no te ofendas, pero pueden llegar a ser bastante aburridos. Quiero decir, ¿quién habla sobre cuanto tarda una flor en crecer o por qué los fertilizantes industriales son dañinos?" soltó un resoplido. "Es ridículo"

"No siempre hablamos sobre eso" Katie dijo, moviéndose hacia la siguiente planta. Travis la siguió. "Pero si te interesa depende del tipo de cuidado que se le de a la flor. Y a lo segundo no hay nada mejor que lo natural" susurró. El mayor de los Stoll rió, negando con la cabeza.

Ninguno de los volvió a hablar hasta que, como siempre, Travis se quejó de lo aburrido que estaba.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Katie preguntó irritada.

"No lo sé" el chico respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Haciendo algo de caridad para que cuando haga algo malo me tengan compasión?"

Katie rió. "Pues si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte" Travis la miró.

"Nah, sólo necesito hacerlo divertido" El hijo de Hermes miró la canasta de Katie. "Sigues siendo lenta, florecilla. Ni siquiera has llenado la cesta"

"Usualmente lo hago" Ella se defendió."Claro, usualmente no me fastidian hijos de Hermes mientras lo hago"

"Excusas" Travis dijo con voz cantarina. "Yo podría llenar la cesta antes que tú. Incluso, podría llenar más de una"

Katie soltó un resoplido. "Sí, claro. Apuesto a que no llegarías ni a llenar una antes de caerte de cansancio"

La hija de Deméter abrió los ojos alarmada. ¿Acaso ella acaba….? Sí, la sonrisa diabólica de Travis se lo acaba de confirmar. Ella acaba de apostar con el mayor de los Stoll. ¿Acaso no aprendió nada después del fiasco de los platos sucios?

"Nos vemos después, florecilla" Travis dijo, alejándose de la chica. "Cuando gane" agregó, con confianza.

"¡Ya quisieras!" Katie gritó. Agarró con más fuerza la cesta y empezó a recoger fresas mucho más rápido.

Ella es una hija de Deméter, es imposible que el travieso Stoll le gané en su elemento. Desde que llegó al campamento junto con el resto de la cabaña 4, se dedicó a cuidar de los huertos de fresa. La naturaleza es parte de ella.

Sí, esta vez no iba a dejar que ganara.

"¿Cuatro cestas?" Katie exclamó incrédula viendo hacia los pies de Travis. No. Puede. Ser. Posible. "¡Hiciste trampa!" chilló.

Travis negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo hice. Si quieres pregúntale a tus hermanos" se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que soy mejor recogedor de fresas"

"No, no es…." Katie apretó los puños frustrada, mirando hacia las tres cestas que logró recolectar. No era justo; a Travis no lo estuvieron llamando para hacer preguntas sobre la cosecha o dónde pueden encontrar más cestas.

"Te odio" Fue todo lo que dijo. Travis sonrió. Cogió una frutilla de la canasta, la frotó contra su camisa y le dio un mordisco.

"También te odio, florecilla"

* * *

Katie, al igual que sus hermanas y hermanos, no podían creer lo que veían. Arriba, en el techo de la cabaña de su madre alguien-O mejor dicho dos hermanos- había colocado cientos de conejitos de pascua de chocolate sobre el césped.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Miranda preguntó.

"¡Travis!" Katie masculló entre dientes. Oh, el hijo de Hermes las iba a pagar…

* * *

Una cita. Katie no sabe cómo es posible o por qué aceptó pero, lo que si sabe, es que está noche va a tener una cita con Travis Stoll y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, está empezando a ponerse nerviosa. El hijo de Hermes le había pedido salir de la forma más rara posible: un ramo de flores que, Katie estaba segura que había arrancado de las paredes de la cabaña de su madre, y un horrible poema que sin duda no fue escrito por ninguno de los hijos de Apolo.

Como dijo: raro.

Pero, no fue nada raro cuando sintió los labios de Travis sobre los de ella. De hecho, fue agradable.

* * *

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?" Katie masculló entre dientes. "Estás empezando a asustarme..."

"Lo siento" Travis se disculpo, con una sonrisa demasiado amable. "Es solo que me gusta ver cómo el sol se refleja en tu cabello y también la forma en cómo hace que el verde de tus ojos se vea a un más brillante"

La hija de Deméter se sonrojó, carraspeó un poco y lo miró. "Deja de decir tonterías, Travis. Termina de recoger esas fresas…."

* * *

"Te amo, florecilla"

"También te amo, Stoll" Katie dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, enserio, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de decirme así?"

"Nunca"

* * *

"Travis..."

Nada.

"¡Travis!"

Todavía nada

"¡Travis Stoll, mis ojos están aquí!" Katie dijo, señalando furiosamente hacia su cara. El hijo de Hermes parpadeó varias veces tratando de salir de su encantamiento, para luego retirar su mano del vientre de su esposa.

"Oh, oh, sí claro" Travis sonrió avergonzado. Miró a la hija de Deméter. "¿Qué decías, florecilla?" Katie rodó los ojos

"¿Sabes? Se supone que la mujer es la que realmente está metida en todo eso del 'encantamiento del bebé' pero tú rebasas esas expectativas" La hija de Deméter dijo, soltando un bufido. Luego, volvió a mirar el libro que estaba apoyado en su prominente barriga.

Travis soltó un resoplido. "Definitivamente tengo que decirle a Annabeth que te deje de prestar libros"

Katie volvió a rodar los ojos. "Son de mucha ayuda." dijo, sin apartar la vista de su lectura. "Sin ellos no hubiera aprendido a qué temperatura exacta debe estar el agua a la hora del baño o cómo reaccionar si le llega a dar fiebre o..." Travis le apretó la mano.

"Hey" dijo, llamando su atención. "Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo" sonrió. "Cuidaste de mí. Mejor dicho: todavía cuidas de mí. Creo que eso ya es suficiente preparación"

Katie soltó una risa. "Sí, creo que tienes razón"

* * *

"¡Es obvio que va a ser un niño!" Travis dijo, mirando desafiante a su esposa. En su mano, reposaba el último ultrasonido que le habían hecho a Katie: un hermoso bebé se apreciaban en la imagen. Ninguno de los dos sabían el sexo ya que, en la última consulta, estaba en una posición que no permitía verlo.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Katie le replicó de vuelta. " _Yo_ soy la que está embarazada. Así que, si siento que van a ser niña, es que va a serlo" Travis abrió la boca. La hija de la diosa de la agricultura lo miró fríamente, alzando su dedo. "Si llegas a decir algo como: '¿Y quién te embarazó?' juró que no conocerás a tu hija"

"Está bien" Travis aceptó, alzando las manos en redención; no es nada bueno hacer enojar a Katie y sobre todo si tiene más hormonas adicionales en su cuerpo. "¡Hijo!" corrigió, sonando como un niño pequeño, después de unos segundos.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Katie dijo, alzando una ceja. Travis sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa se fue borrando gradualmente.

"¿No crees que pensarán que somos malos padres por hacer algo así?"

"No, no si se enteran" La hija de Deméter sonrió. "¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"

"Mi querida Katie" Travis dijo, abriendo los brazos, y adoptando una voz mucho más formal como de personaje importante "Es siempre un placer hacer negocios contigo"

Katie rodó los ojos.

* * *

"¿Están seguros de que quieren saber el sexo del bebé?" la doctora, preguntó viendo hacia la pantalla. Tal como ella predijo, el bebé había cambiado de posición haciendo su trabajo mucho más fácil. La mirada que la pareja le dedicó hizo que la doctora Leeman ladeara la cabeza, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Era un pregunta necesaria. A veces ciertas parejas deciden no saberlo; que la sorpresa dure hasta el final, eso es lo que dicen. Otras, en cambio, prefieren estar preparados.

"Muy bien" murmuró la doctora. Miró la imagen, solo para cerciorarse una vez más y le sonrió a la pareja. Travis tenía cerrado los ojos, como cuando un niño pequeño pide un deseo, dedos cruzados en su mano izquierda. Katie, mientras tanto, apretaba con fuerza la mano derecha de su prometido. "Felicidades, es un niño"

Travis abrió los ojos. Abrió la boca, tragó y miró a su esposa; pequeñas lágrimas hacían que sus ojos verde prado brillaran con emoción. La doctora volvió a felicitarlos una vez más, para después salir de la habitación y dejarlos tener un tiempo a solas.

"Un niño.." Katie susurró, mirando sus manos. "Vamos a tener un niño" Una risa escapó de su garganta. "¡Travis, vamos a tener un niño!" La hija de Deméter agarró la cara de su esposo y le plantó un gran beso en los labios. El hijo de Hermes pestañeó, sorprendido, pero igualmente correspondió al beso; sonrió: al igual que la primera vez que se besaron, Katie sabía a fresas, con un ligero toque de frambuesa. Es un tanto raro que recuerde eso, él lo sabe, pero está totalmente loco por ella; es su deber recordar eso.

"Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo" El hijo de Hermes le aseguró, apenas se separaron. La hija de la diosa de la agricultura sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

"Y tú serás.." Dudó. "Bueno, te ayudaré a ser el mejor padre del mundo"

Travis rodó los ojos. "Muy gracioso, _florecilla_ " Besó la sien de Katie. Luego, una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en sus labios. "¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? Pues, ¿adivina quién ganó? ¡Sí, yo gané! ¿No crees que sería justo recibir mi recompensa? Las reglas son las reglas, después de todo"

Katie soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Recompensa?" Repitió, sonado un tanto molesta e incrédula al mismo tiempo. Ojos verde prado miraron fríamente al hijo de Hermes. "¡Travis Stoll, soy la madre de tu hijo, creo que eso es una recompensa suficiente!"

El hijo del dios de los ladrones rió. Luego, besó la mano de Katie. "Sí, sí que lo es"

* * *

 **N/A:** Me he propuesto a mi misma que no dejaré de fastidiar en este fandom hasta que todas las parejas secundarias sean apreciadas. Así que se podría decir que este es el segundo fic de mi propia revolución; 'not your typical girlfriend' un Chris/Clarisse fue el primero. Honestamente, no entiendo porque esta pareja no es cannon(¿Enserio, tío Rick?)

 **P.D:** Tengo un Tyson/Ella entre mis documentos que planeo subir cuando el colegio me lo permita. Todo el mundo necesita de ese amor dulce e inocente que irradian esos dos. Además, no hay ninguno en español. ¿Por qué? Sí, yo también me pregunto eso..


End file.
